Until Dawn: Reclaiming Life
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: When a sudden vicious Wendigo attack leaves Ashley permanently scarred and disfigured, she retreats in on herself, believing herself unworthy of Chris, he now has to prove to her just how much she means to him, before sorrow consumes her entirely. Meanwhile, struggling with her own emerging feelings, Sam tries to help Mike recover from Jess' death, and his own emerging feelings.
1. Prologue

**Until Dawn: Reclaiming Life**

Prologue of an Until Dawn story I thought up; this one has a bit of a unique twist to it; namely a what if scenario, in this case, what if, instead of being killed outright when she opened the trap door; Ashley was instead mauled with injures the same as Jess ends up with if she lives. This chapter covers the attack and takes place during the game, all chapters after this are set post game. Pairings for this story BTW will be Chris/Ashley (of course) and Sam/Mike.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Ashley bit her lip, once again she was finding her nerves fraying, this whole night had been one nightmare after another. But she pressed on, trying to catch up with Sam. They were in the underground tunnels beneath the lodge, seeking Mike to warn him of the dangers he was about to get himself into.

She had stopped to make sure Chris was okay as he had been injured earlier and needed to stop and rest. Forced to leave him behind she continued, when suddenly, she heard it.

"Help me!"

She jumped upon hearing the voice.

"H-hello?" She called out, realizing it was coming from a side passage, she'd have to climb through a gap and then jump down to reach the tunnel. "Who's there, anybody?"

The voice screamed again and Ashley realized it sounded familiar.

"Jessica? Is that you…?"

The voice continued to scream and Ashley decided to investigate. "This is fucking crazy...Jessica!"

She leapt down from the ledge and continued on the path, searching, calling out. She finally found the source of the noise, it sounded like Jess was screaming and banging on a trapdoor in the floor.

"Oh God..." Ashley muttered. "Oh no, no, no...No."

She stopped before opening the trapdoor however. She was scared, no, petrified. It had only been a couple of hours or so since she found out, along with many of the others that were here on the mountain with her, about the real threat, the Wendigos.

Jessica was one of the few who hadn't been there; she didn't know the dangers. Taking a deep breath, Ashley knelt down. If this really was Jess, she was in more danger than she knew and she couldn't leave her.

With trembling fingers she undid the lock on the trap door before slowly, carefully opening it. She expected to see Jess, disheveled, maybe injured, frantic; what she did not expect, was to see nothing at all but the tunnel below. All this lasted for the space of, at most, three seconds.

Then with a horrific shriek; a large shape leapt out from the hole. Ashley screamed in horror as she took the monstrous sight in; a tall emaciated humanoid shape, bald with cold gray rotting skin, pale eyes; masses or razor sharp teeth, its fingers and toes ended in vicious talon like claws.

She had briefly seen it before, chasing Chris through the woods earlier; that had been when he injured himself, spraining his ankle running from it. It was one of them, a Wendigo; and she was here, right in front of it.

She screamed, but found herself unable to move, paralyzed by fear.

' _But I heard Jess, did this thing, did it...wait...no...'_ She thought in a panic, recalling. _'They can, can imitate voices.'_

It was in a very short space of time Ashley realized she had been tricked by the thing, before it shrieked again and lashed out with it's claws. Ashley screamed, falling backwards, her face exploding in pain. The beast then set upon her. Ashley's world dissolved after that.

All she knew was pain as the thing savaged her; at first she was able to feel where she was hit, her legs, her chest, her face, especially the left side, bore the brunt of the attack.

But after that, it all dissolved into one pain, filling her entire being. She never stopped screaming, struggling, trying to get away; that only earned her more pain as she was struck again, this time leaving three long gouges down her back.

Her clothing badly torn, the blood slick; everything combining to make her escape all the more impossible. Then she heard the shriek, through the haze of blood, she saw it, another Wendigo.

' _Two…?'_ Was the only coherent thought she could form.

Her primal fears however painted an all too discouraging picture for her. She could now only see herself being ripped in half, torn between the two Wendigos like two dogs fighting over a chew toy.

The amount of terror was so great Ashley was surprised she hadn't simply lost control of her bodily functions there and then, adding humiliation to injury. But then, she heard the shrieking and heavy thumps and tried to peer through the hazy redness which clouded her vision.

The Wendigo's were fighting each other; the one that had been attacking her was now pummeling the one that just arrived; clearly it hated sharing its food.

None of this mattered to Ashley however, her strength was spent, she couldn't move, couldn't do anything; she would die anyway. But then she felt fresh pain, pain that came from being moved; someone was half-lifting, half-dragging her down another tunnel, away from the carnage.

"Let's go Ash." A familiar voice whispered. "God you...keep it together okay; just a bit longer. I'll get you outta here."

She choked, either on tears or blood she wasn't sure. The word came out croaky, her voice hoarse from screaming.

"Chris..."

That was the last thing she heard, saw or felt before blackness consumed her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just to clarify, Ashley basically ends up with injuries and therefore scars like those seen on Jess in chapters 9, 10 and the epilogue if she lives, in addition to three gouges down her back. Also, Chris, Ashley, Sam and Mike are the only survivors in this others all die; Jess is killed at the first possible opportunity, after being abducted from the cabin, Matt is pierced by the meat hook, Emily crushed by the ore grinder and Josh has his head crushed by Hannah. Just hope that helps clear things up.


	2. Chapter 1

**Until Dawn: Reclaiming Life**

Chapter 1 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :) Yeah, sadly, well, read on and see :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was slow, everything fuzzy and still strangely numb; Ashley couldn't understand it.

' _Am I, am I...I should be dead...What happened, the last thing I remember, Chris.'_ She thought sluggishly.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open, finally registering a slow steady noise which turned out to be the blip of a heartbeat monitor. She was also aware of a hospital issue oxygen tube affixed around her head and into each nostril.

She still felt numb, not feeling the pain she expected to feel, aside from one arm which was fixed to an IV, her body was covered up to her chest by the blankets, not that she felt exposed; she was wearing a hospital gown after all.

As full awareness finally returned to her, her panic also returned as she recalled her attack and then her fear, what had happened; she was in a hospital, how had she ended up here; what about everybody else?

Her panic caused the heartbeat monitor to fluctuate in response as her own heart rate increased due to her fear.

"Ash!"

She started and turned her head; sitting there, looking thoroughly exhausted, yet relieved beyond measure, was Chris.

"You're awake, oh thank God, I...I." He stammered.

She remained frantic however, still worried, still upset. "Chris..."

The words were choked, her voice hoarse from disuse and her fear.

Chris gently shook his head as she tried to rise.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't try to get up yet, just take it easy, nice and slow." He said quickly.

Ashley bit her lip, but nodded. There was a pause then, Chris was looking at her as if he could hardly believe his eyes.

"How did I...get here, what, what happened?"

The questions just came tumbling out; the words that truly shocked her however, were the first ones out of Chris' mouth.

"It's been...six days Ash, you were out for six days." He paused and began to explain. "The doctors weren't sure you'd make it, you'd lost a lot of blood..."

Six days, six since she'd last been at the lodge. She listened in numb disbelief as Chris explained getting her out of that awful cavern, taking her back to the lodge and providing what first aid he could. At most he was able to staunch the worst of the bleeding and buy her time, then the Wendigos had attacked the lodge.

Ashley shuddered. _'God, and all that time, I was...just dead weight.'_

Chris continued his story. "Mike and Sam...managed to come up with a way to deal with the Wendigos; I...I got you out of there and, once they managed to break a light bulb to create a spark that would ignite the broken gas line...They ran for it and Sam turned the lights on."

Ashley gasped hearing this, so, the lodge had been blown up, the Wendigos too.

But something else troubled her; looking around, she could only see Chris.

"You said Sam and Mike, where are they?"

Chris nodded. "Just outside; I'll...Once the doctor sees you and says it's alright, they'll be told and come in to see you."

Ashley couldn't help but notice his expression. "Chris...the others?"

"Dead..." He said, his voice hollow. "Josh...Jess, Matt, Emily…"

"All of them?"

He nodded and Ashley couldn't help it, she cried out, breaking down. Chris hugged her gently, doing his best to soothe her, but she was nearly inconsolable. Before she could ask anything else the doctor entered.

"Ah, Miss Brown, you're awake." He said.

She nodded. "I...Doctor, am I…?"

The doctor nodded. "The fact that you've regained consciousness was the final step. We did everything we could and were waiting for you to wake up. You will make a full recovery..."

Ashley caught his hesitance. "But…?"

"Doctor I think...it's for the best, get it over with." Chris said quietly. "Let her see."

"See what, Chris, what are you talking about?!" Ashley demanded, panicking.

The doctor just nodded, his face grim, something which didn't make her feel any better.

The doctor approached her, holding a mirror.

"Now, we did everything we could, Miss Brown, but, well..." He said, his voice low.

She waited, nerves nearly fraying; then finally he held out the mirror and she looked; she gasped in horror at the sight of her face.

Etched into her flesh were the marks of the Wendigo's claws; the left side of her face bore the brunt of the damage, deep scars, including one that seemed to have taken a small gouge out of her left cheek; she remembered the other places that had been attack, no doubt more of the same scars.

She was disfigured, permanently, whenever she saw a mirror now, this would be the horrible image staring back at her.

"No!" She cried in disgust and dismay.

Chris quickly grabbed hold of her, hugging her, partly to comfort her and partly to restrain her. She had been so disgusted and horrified by what she saw in that mirror, she had tried to lash out and smash it.

Chris bit his lip and just held her, his heart breaking just that little bit more with every gut-wrenching sob that escaped her lips.

* * *

End of chapter, now Ashley has seen the damage done, despite her recovery, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 2

**Until Dawn: Reclaiming Life**

Chapter 2 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah :(  
Marnia Ka-Fai: Indeed :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Guest: No, I clearly specified she looks like Jess does after the Wendigo mauls _her_.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Her period of convalescence, lying in her hospital bed was a grim time for Ashley. Her mind remained locked in a state of abject horror.

' _I can't...this is too much; they, why would...'_ Her mind continually raced, never finishing thoughts before jumping to the next one.

She was still horrified by what she had seen in the mirror; more measures had to be taken; for she now couldn't bring herself to look in any mirror; too sickened by the sight of her ravaged face.

She bowed her head, sniffling slightly. _'I can't believe this happened, those...those monsters, what they did to me. I suppose, I'm lucky I survived, although disfigured.'_

After all; she had made it, so had Chris and Mike and Sam. The others hadn't been so lucky; their bodies had finally been retrieved, along with the body of someone who turned out to be the Flame-thrower Guy. Ashley had only seen the bodies once, when she went with the others to identify them.

She shuddered at the memory. _'It was horrible; to see them...what was, done to them...Em, they...they only found half of her...'_

She fought back a wave of revulsion at the memory. That; the sight of Josh's head crushed and the fact that Matt and Jess seemed to have been decapitated post-mortem. The way the bodies were found, almost as if the Wendigo was 'collecting' them.

For Ashley; the part that truly got to her however, was when Sam and Mike had revealed just who the Wendigo chasing them had been.

' _All this time, this whole time...It was_ Hannah _!?'_ She shook her head. _'How could; for her to...Oh God.'_

She broke down again; not only was she trying to process all this; the self-loathing she felt; partly due to her mauled appearance and partly due to knowing she was, at least partially, responsible for what happened to Hannah. She had taken part in the prank after all, even if just an observer and it had been that prank which turned Hannah into that monster.

' _Everything's all messed up...is this; is this...karma.'_ She found herself thinking. _'Hannah still somehow remembered liking Mike so he wasn't touched, Sam and Chris didn't have anything to do with it, they weren't touched. She maybe felt Josh failed her and the others, the role they played in the prank...I just watched so, so I...Oh God and, Chris, what's he…?'_

The greatest part of her self-loathing came from her one simple belief; although careful not to show it, she was certain Chris was disgusted by her now. Whatever small chance they had of being able to finally accept their feelings for each other and get together, gone.

Chris unfortunately chose that moment to arrive.

"Ash, are you..."

She immediately turned away, not letting him see her face. "Chris, no please, I..."

He froze and then sighed; this had sadly become a regular occurrence. "Ashley, please...I just want to talk."

But she didn't respond, apart from quietly saying. "You don't have to; put yourself through this."

Biting his lip, Chris sank into the seat next to the bed. He truly had no idea what to do; Ashley was becoming more and more withdrawn. The only signs of emotions he was able to see these days was her randomly bursting into tears, or freaking out whenever she saw her face in a reflective surface.

' _She's almost ready to be discharged from the hospital too; but what if...What's going to happen to her.'_ He wondered worriedly. _'Dammit, we; we simply out and said it at the lodge but; but this...Ashley, why have you; please, don't shut yourself off...I want to help you.'_

But once again; his words stuck in his throat and he couldn't say what he desperately wanted to say.

* * *

End of chapter, Ashley is sinking deeper sadly, next up, we will finally see Sam and Mike, and things will move forward with Ashley being released from hospital, but what awaits; only time will tell. Read and review please.


	4. Chapter 3

**Until Dawn: Reclaiming Life**

Chapter 3 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Well, we can only wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Walking through the hospital corridor, Sam sighed. She had her own injuries seen to, along with the others. She had spoken to the police too, along with Chris and Mike, that had been a waking nightmare all in itself, at least until they actually did as she said and checked the mines.

' _They finally found the others...and, the remains of some of the Wendigos.'_ She thought. _'They're not sure quite what to believe; only that there had to have been some truth in what we said...But for it to come, at that cost.'_

She bowed her head sadly as she stopped; leaning against the wall. They had lost so much, their friends were gone. Emily, Matt, Josh and Jess, all dead. Their deaths horrific, the bodies almost too hard to look at, they had to force themselves.

She shuddered at the memories. _'Jess, it was, so hard to look at her...face, what that thing did to her. Em too; God...how horrible, what, what the fuck happened to her legs?'_

She swallowed down the wave of nausea and straightened up. She had to stay strong, it was hard. Especially after everything. The others were only just holding on and Ashley was only barely doing so after what had happened to her.

More unpleasant memories for Sam surfaced then. _'We almost lost Ash too; she was being torn apart. If that Wendigo hadn't turned to fight the other, I don't think Chris would have been able to save her.'_

However again, it had come at a cost; in this case, Ashley was withdrawing in on herself more and more. She was convinced that everybody was disgusted by the sight of her face and not even Chris seemed able to get through to her.

Sam couldn't deny, it scared her; however she knew Ashley wasn't the only one. She paused as she approached Ashley's hospital room, she knew Chris was inside; Mike sat waiting outside; he was slumped in his seat, his head bowed and clearly despondent.

' _Oh Mike; what am I…?'_ She wondered.

She walked over to him, sitting down.

"Mike?" She queried, worried when he didn't respond to her sitting down.

He started and then seemed to shake himself. "Sam, Sam, I...Hey."

Understanding right away what was troubling him; Sam gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Hey, Mike, I'm here, okay." She said softly. "I know, it was...hard, horrible."

Mike let out a shuddering gasp. "I had to do it Sam, even if it meant seeing her...like that, again. I had to identify her, I couldn't put her parents through that."

Sam nodded. "I get it Mike; I do. We all do; those of us left...We have to keep moving on, it's the best thing we can do for them."

Mike nodded slowly. He was still deeply saddened by the loss of Jess. However, the small smile on his face was enough for Sam to know he was grateful for her efforts to try and console him.

"Thanks Sam; I...You're right." He replied.

All the same, she was still worried; something still wasn't quite right; Mike certainly still had a long way to do; they all did.

* * *

Biting her lip, keeping her head bowed, Ashley struggled to keep her face hidden as the light breeze tugged at her hair. She had finally left the hospital, deemed sufficiently recovered.

' _If you can call permanently disfigured as recovered.'_ She thought despondently.

The others had already been discharged and had to head home. She was waiting for her parents to arrive and pick her up. They had been to see her while she was in hospital; but she still hated the thought of them seeing her like this.

Of anyone seeing her now; she now had to face the world again, with her disfiguring scars. An open symbol for anyone seeing her to end up disgusted by her appearance, and rightfully so.

' _As if things weren't hard enough...So much...loss, they're all dead, we have to keep going; but I nearly, joined them and, and...'_

"Ashley."

She started at the sound of her mother's voice. She lifted her head just enough to see, but still hid her scars as best she could.

"Mom?"  
Seeing her like this, her mother couldn't help but worry. Nevertheless she replied. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and followed her mother to the car. Now she had no choice, she had to face the world, scars and all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 4

**Until Dawn: Reclaiming Life**

Chapter 4 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Ashley sat up in her room at home; she was still despondent. She sat on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs and head buried in her arms. It had been several days since she had been released from the hospital and come home. To her, it was no different, she was still shut off from the outside and for good reason.

' _There's no need to subject other people to the sight of my disfigurements.'_ She thought. _'Honestly, what can I expect out there; ridicule, pity; both are equally shameful.'_

Suppressing a shudder; she bit back a sob and instead tried to find something else to focus on. Sadly, the only thing she could think about wasn't much better. In the time between her return home and now; things had changed.

' _The police conducted a full investigation; still they have trouble believing what they've seen...I don't blame them.'_

Nevertheless; it was clear the police now believed them; they had recovered charred remains of one of the Wendigos after all. They were keeping things quiet however; the Blackwood Pines Massacre was simply being written off as the actions of a 'now deceased' serial killer. Ashley understood the reason why the truth was being suppressed; but for her, it was a truth that would never go away; especially whenever she had the misfortune to see a mirror.

It was hard to explain the reasons and depths of her sorrow; she wasn't like Jess or Emily, for her, looks weren't the most important thing; but at least before she could consider herself somewhat presentable. Now, now he appearance was horrific, the mere sight of her face was bad enough; now she could no longer wear anything that showed her legs, or even her arms. It seemed there wasn't one part of her body that was scarred now.

' _Now, thanks to them I'm, I might as well be separate from my family...Jake and Lisa; they shouldn't have to see this; it's not right or fair on them.'_ She noted despondently. _'They shouldn't be scared of their older sister; but now I've been disfigured, how could they even look at me now.'_

But of course, just as she was reflecting on her difficulties in that regards, was when her mother called the family together for dinner. With a heavy sigh, Ashley finally stood from her bed; feeling stiff, but that was the least of her worries just now.

She began to make her way downstairs to join the rest of her family. She made her way to her usual seat at the table; she sat with her head bowed, trying to cover her face with her hair. Even so, she still peeked out, observing her family. It had been from her father Ashley inherited her hair and eye colour; her mother and Jake both had blonde hair and brown eyes.

Lisa meanwhile inherited the auburn red hair their father had, while inheriting her mother's brown eyes.

So dinner began, while Ashley tried to keep her face hidden; her parents shared a worried look, seeing and realizing just what she was doing.

"Ashley honey." Amy, her mother, said suddenly.

Ashley tensed. "Y-yeah?"

Her father, Joey, sighed. "We know what you're trying to do."

"I-I just..." She whispered.

Her mother shook her head. "You don't have to do this."

Doing her best to stay quiet, Ashley replied. "They shouldn't see this."

She was referring to her siblings; her parents knew that, but the main problem was convincing her otherwise.

"Ash." Lisa said suddenly.

Slowly, hesitantly, she lifted her head, her hair pulling back, her scars gradually becoming visible.

"You don't have to hide those." Jake told her softly.

She bit her lip; trembling; amazed by how calm he was.

"It's okay...You're still my sister." Lisa said cheerfully. "Scars or no scars.

Ashley bit her lip, but slowly nodded, allowing herself a tremulous smile. Her siblings did not in fact seem scared, but, that still didn't change much; no matter what she tried.

* * *

Later, Chris sighed as he read the text he had just received from Ashley.

' _God Ash, this is...she's still having such a hard time. She still can't.'_

He couldn't deny he was worried, afraid for her; the way she had been acting. It was clear to him now; she was sinking deeper and deeper into a depression.

He shook his head. _'No, I; I can't, I can't leave this, she's in such a terrible state, believes...This is only going to get worse unless I do something, unless I show her the truth...'_

He had to think now however, how exactly could he help her; show her. It wasn't going to be easy, not with things the way they were.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 5

**Until Dawn: Reclaiming Life**

Chapter 5 of my Until Dawn story; sorry if this one seems shorter than the others, I'm not good with funeral scenes.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Guest: Thanks and yeah, well, we have to wait and see what happens.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Sam let out a slow careful breath; wondering if she'd ever escape the sorrow and grief. But she had to stay strong; this was it; yet another funeral.

' _There was nothing else for us to do...Everything else is out of our hands.'_ She thought to herself. _'All we can do is, bury the friends we have lost.'_

She was now at Jess' funeral, she came not only for Jess' family, but also to support Mike. She knew he was handling this badly after all. They had already been to Josh, Matt's and Emily's funerals; Chris and Ashley had also been there; they were here too; she looked over to where they were now seated.

Both of them sat quietly, Ashley's head bowed; Chris talking to her quietly. They were both struggling too, she just hoped they'd get through this.

Looking over at where Jess' coffin was laid out; Sam sighed sadly. _'Emily and Josh's bodies were so horribly damaged they had to have closed caskets; Matt's wasn't...Jess, they weren't sure if they'd be able to fix her up enough to keep the casket open.'_

But through some miracle they managed it and Jess's body no longer showed the cause of her death. The casket was open waiting for people to pay their final respects. Sam had to admit, the funeral home had done a good job; if Sam didn't already know she was dead, she could have sworn Jess was merely asleep.

Yet strangely, it made things seem even sadder to her. She turned to Mike who was seated next to her. The look on his face said it all; she gently reached out and squeezed his hand. He turned his head and managed a weak smile.

"Sam..." He whispered. "I...thank you."

She nodded. "I know Mike, I know."

They remained quiet; waiting as the service began.

It was much later, as they stood in the graveyard, even longer than Chris and Ashley, even longer than Jess' own parents had. Sam looked to Mike; he just looked lost; terrible. Sam couldn't blame him; but she was definitely worried for him, he had been looking worse and worse as days went by.

She turned her attention to the gravestone before them. It bore Jess' full name, her date of birth and date of death.

' _Jess, I am so sorry. We all are; if only we could have...'_ She thought.

She tried to focus however; no matter her regrets for Jess or any of those who died, she had to worry about those still living; but clearly struggling; like Mike.

She knew Ashley was in a bad way too. _'But Chris is helping her; I just hope he can manage...'_

She turned to Mike and gently took his hand again.

"Mike; this is; if there's anything you need, and I mean anything." She said gently. "I'll be there, just, please, let me know."

Mike nodded slowly. "I...I know Sam, thanks. I'll; I'll manage."

Sam bit her lip at that; taking a good look at him. _'I hope so Mike, I really hope so.'_

She was still worried for it was clear to her, Mike wasn't doing well at all.

* * *

End of chapter, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 6

**Until Dawn: Reclaiming Life**

Chapter 6 of my Until Dawn story.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Guest: Thanks and yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Some days later, Sam was up in her room, sitting on her bed, lost in thought.

' _God, for everything to end up this, way, what is this I'm...'_ She wondered. _'Wow, do I really, maybe...I do…?'_

She couldn't stop thinking about one thing. Despite everything, she never thought it possible. But she truly admired the way Mike took charge during the Blackwood Incident, once they had managed to, at least mostly, reunite.

He quickly tried to keep them safe, to find a way out and lead them to safety. True in the end it was a team effort; but the fact he had been willing to step up was what impressed her.

She smiled lightly as she considered that. _'Certainly not what I would have expected from Mike; especially when that trip started. But do I really...wow; I never imagined.'_

She simultaneously realized the truth, and felt horrified by it, for one simple reason. She felt it would be disrespectful; for her to be falling for Mike. She couldn't say anything, surely, not so soon.

All the same, the thought made her smile, before faltering. _'But, lately, Mike has, God he's wasting away before us, I need to...'_

She made up her mind; recalling how Mike's condition only worsened as the days went by, she had to talk to him.

* * *

Arriving at Mike's Sam was horrified when he answered the door, he looked worse than ever.

"Mike?" She greeted him cautiously; all the while thinking. _'When did he last eat, sleep?'_

"Oh, Sam...Hey..." He replied tonelessly.

She shook her head; despite herself, despite everything, her own feelings were getting out of control seeing him like this, she actually felt anger spiking and could do nothing to stop it.

"Mike...look at yourself."

He sighed. "Sam..."

But she couldn't hold back any longer. "No, seriously Mike, this isn't right...You're wasting away, you're destroying yourself!"

"I..."

"I get that you're upset, distraught, we _all_ are." She burst out. "But this, this isn't want the others would want, this isn't what Jess would want."

"Sam." He said tightly, but his voice wavered.

Sam shook her head; nearly in tears now. "I've already lost so many friends, I don't wanna lose you too…!"

Mike froze, seeing her like this; it triggered something, something within him that he had been holding back and now, now he suddenly realized the depth of her words, the truth of them.

"God, Sam, I..." He stammered. "I'm so sorry, you're right, and, and..."

He couldn't finish, but Sam could see the look in his eyes, they were both struggling, in the end, she couldn't hold back and suddenly hugged him, he did the same, leading to them both breaking down.

It was a long time later before they finally calmed down. They were both now seated, trying to steady themselves.

"Sam..." Mike began, unsure of what he actually wanted to say.

Sam however was in a similar situation. "Mike, I...I've, I've got...got something important to tell you."

Mike was surprised; he had never seen Sam so uncertain for as long as they had known each other.

"Sam, what is it?" He asked carefully.

She bit her lip, looking awkward.

"Well, it's, I just, I don't want to seem..." She stammered before groaning and shaking her head. "Fuck it."

She instead simply showed him; by kissing him. Mike froze for a moment shocked, for he too had begun to notice himself developing certain feelings for Sam.

Now realizing she felt the same, he confirmed his feelings, much to her surprise, by returning the kiss. When they parted for breath Sam looked at him in amazement, eyes wide, lips slightly swollen, hair dishevelled.

"Wow, so, so you…?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

They both knew they still had a long way to go, but as they kissed again, they knew one thing, at least they'd face it together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 7

**Until Dawn: Reclaiming Life**

Chapter 7 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :) Oh?**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Chris waited nervously, glancing at his watch, he was worried. He was waiting for Ashley, she was late and, given her recent issues, it concerned him. Luckily, at that moment, he saw her arrive; due to his worries he had arranged to meet with her, privately.

He was glad he did; for it was clear Ashley certainly wasn't doing any better. She was paler than ever, still trying awkwardly to hide her facial scars with her hair.

"Ash."

She nodded, doing her best to smile; but it trembled. "Hi Chris."

She sat down next to him, there was an awkward silence. Chris wasn't sure how to approach this; but in the end, his worries won out.

"Ash, what's wrong?" He asked at last. "You've been..."

She quickly shook her head, looking like a deer in car headlights all of a sudden. "What, nothing, I..."

He spoke gently. "Ash, don't...don't do that. Just, tell me. I can see there's something wrong; I don't know why, but you've been avoiding me, I just want to help you."

"Help me?"

"Ashley, please, just talk to me." He said.

There was a pause again; this time, Chris felt as if maybe he had pushed things too far, Ashley looked as if she was struggling, as if, at any second, she was about to just, lose it.

Finally, she let out a shuddering gasp, the tears just spilled forth and she shook her head.

"Oh Chris, it's just...so stupid; I feel like..." She choked out.

Chris gently reached out, taking her hand in his. "Ash, please, just, tell me."

With a choked sob she shook her head. "I just, I felt like...Look at me, I've been disfigured so badly. My face is ruined, I've got scars all over my body, how can anybody bear to look at me. I'm too scared to even go out, I know what people think when they see my scars and, and..."

Chris tightened his grip on her hand and was about to speak.

"Now I can't even, I can't even stand to see myself and, and..." She continued. "What's the point, what's the use?"

Chris shook his head. "I thought you said your family..."

"Yes, they, they don't mind." She confirmed but shook her head sadly. "But they're my family, this is, this is different I just..."

"Ash, what exactly are you afraid of?" He asked at last.

She sniffled and shook her head. "How can we still, act as if...you can't possibly still care about me Chris, not like this, not now I'm..."

Chris sighed, he might have guessed it was this.

He turned closer and took both her hands.

"Ashley; look, I get that this is...I'm not very good at this, so I'm just gonna say it." He said at last. "I love you, I told you that; I still do, these scars, they change nothing. For me, they're just...part of you now, a sign of how you survived."

She sobbed and shook her head. "Chris?"

He nodded. "It's; it's hard that's true, people will look, will talk, will judge. But you have to think, who is that matters, only their thoughts are the ones to concern you with."

Biting her lip; Ashley shook her head. "Oh Chris, you make it sound so...simple."

"Ashley; I love you, I always will, nothing will change that."

There was a long silence, broken only by Ashley's sniffles. But finally, he felt hope, hope that he had got through to her.

For when Ashley finally looked up at him; she let her hair pull back and then pushed it back, till it looked more like he remembered it.

It wasn't until she smiled this time that he was certain that the truth had finally shone through for her.

Ashley could scarcely believe it. _'Chris he, all this time he, he never once stopped loving me. I feel so stupid now, but, but...'_

She could feel her hope building and Chris could see the light returning to her eyes and grinned. She nodded, wiping away the tears and then, with no hesitation, they kissed, feelings of euphoria filling them as finally, Chris could see it, the girl he loved was back, Ashley was herself again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 8

**Until Dawn: Reclaiming Life**

Chapter 8 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Here we go :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Ashley smiled to herself, feeling more relieved than ever, it had been several weeks since she and Chris had their meeting which led to her finally recovering her confidence. She knew in her heart Chris was right and in the end, it gave her the boost she needed to become herself again.

She no longer hid, she finally felt strong enough to bear her scars with pride. Her family had noticed this too and it cheered them up no end. Now, Ashley was getting ready to go out, something that had been arranged not too long ago.

' _I'm, I'm actually looking forward to this. I never imagined, after everything that happened, after what I suffered, that I'd ever look forward to something like this.'_ She thought. _'But now, now I feel better than ever and I'm looking forward to this.'_

She knew this was mostly an informal event as such she was dressed casually in simple jeans, a white collared shirt, simple socks and sneakers with a plain pendant necklace to finish the outfit.

The scars on her arms and face were all plainly visible and she found she didn't care, much to her relief. Feeling stronger than ever, she headed downstairs. Her siblings saw her and smiled, her mother was also there and turned to see her.

"Ashley?"

She grinned. "Hey mom, I'm just going out to see Chris, Sam and Mike, I'll be back later okay."

Her mother nodded; clearly happy, such a thing was unimaginable weeks ago, she watched her eldest daughter go, relieved that she was finally herself again.

* * *

Ashley smiled widely as she joined Chris at the small café they had arranged to meet up with the others at. Chris couldn't help but smile back, happy to have Ashley back to her old self again.

"Hey Ash."

"Hi Chris." She returned his greeting. "I hope I'm not too late."

He shook his head. "No, it's cool, I got here early in fact, we're still waiting for Sam and Mike anyway."

Taking a seat next to him, she took his hand, he grinned and gently kissed her cheek, She laughed softly.

"Chris, I just wanted to say, thank you, if it wasn't for you, I'd likely still be hiding in my room, feeling sorry for myself." She admitted. "You helped me get over that."

Chris gently squeezed her hand. "Ash, I'm just glad you're alright; we, we're all having a hard time, our best bet, is to all come together, we can overcome this, but only if we stand together."

Ashley nodded, a warm feeling filling her. "Yeah, you're right."

They sat in peace and contentment, waiting patiently for their friends to arrive.

Finally, not long afterwards, Sam and Mike arrived; both of them smiling and greeting Chris and Ashley warmly.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, what's up?" Mike sat down, grinning as they all were soon together.

So it was the four survivors of the Blackwood Pines Massacre sat together in the café; they had given simple orders for drinks and began talking.

"So, anything new happening?" Chris asked cautiously.

The others already knew about Ashley's recovery and were relieved by it. But Chris had noticed things and had shared his thoughts with Ashley, but they felt it best to let it come out naturally, rather than blurting out their thoughts. Sure enough, Sam and Mike shared a look, both looking slightly red in the face.

"Well, um..." Sam replied, before smiling. "Mike and I are together now."

Chris and Ashley both grinned with Ashley adding. "That's great you guys, congratulations."

They all grinned and talked together, enjoying their drinks, spending time not only sharing recent stories, but also in remembrance.

The bond between the four of them was stronger than ever, and they all remembered in fondness and silently paid their respects to the four friends they had lost on the mountain that day.

It was a day they would never forget, but, for the sake of their lost friends, they would not let it beat them. They would continue onwards in life and live good happy lives.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 9

**Until Dawn: Reclaiming Life**

Chapter 9 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy :)

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Sam smiled lightly to herself as she took one more look at herself in the mirror. She was getting ready, it was her and Mike's first date; she carefully checked over her outfit one more time; said outfit consisted of a cream sequinned dress with thin gold straps that came down to just below the middle of her thighs, matching heels and her usual bracelet.

She got to work, styling her hair into its usual bun, all the while thinking to herself.

' _Still can't believe we've all come this far, I wonder...I wonder where we'll go from here?'_

Shaking her head she finished preparing herself and smiled; just in time too, for as she glanced out her window, she saw Mike's car pulling up. She made her way downstairs and answered the door, just as Mike knocked.

He grinned when he saw her.

"Hey, Sam, wow, you look..."

She grinned. "I know, you look pretty good too."

He just laughed, Sam reflecting ruefully that men had a little easier when it came to getting ready. Mike had gone for a classic smart shirt and tie combo with smart trousers and jacket.

With a casual grin he took Sam's hand and together they left, heading for his car. Once in the car and driving off; Sam pondered for a moment.

"Something on your mind Sam?"

She turned to Mike and sighed. "I'm just, I'm glad we're all here, that we made it...that things are getting better."

Mike smiled a little at that and nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean; I can still hardly believe it myself, but, here we are."

They both enjoyed the rest of their journey in companionable silence.

As they drove Sam couldn't help but be curious.

"So, where is it we're going?" She asked, curiously.

Mike smiled. "You'll see soon, we're nearly there."

Sam frowned at this, but then she relaxed and decided to just wait and see. Finally Mike parked the car and Sam gaped at the sight. They were at the brand new restaurant that had just opened the day before.

"You're kidding right?" She queried in amazement. "I mean, you know how expensive this place is…?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, don't worry, it'll be fine."

Sam sighed and shook his head. "But Mike, are you sure you can afford this…"

"I can Sam, trust me; just relax." He explained.

Sam sighed and gave up arguing; she merely nodded and together they got out of the car and headed into the restaurant.

They were shown to their table and once seated they ordered and sat waiting. As they waited Sam smiled as she took in their surroundings. She was still amazed that she was actually here, with Mike.

Mike smiled as he watched Sam's amazed expression as she looked around. He wanted to treat her right, true an expensive meal at an expensive restaurant wasn't exactly key to that. But it was worth it to ensure Sam had a good night.

He gently reached out and took her hand; Sam jumped slightly then smiled.

"Y-yeah?" She asked, slightly nervous.

He smiled. "What's on your mind?"

"I just, still trying to take this all in, wondering how we...actually got this far."

Mike nodded slowly and then casually shrugged. "I did wonder that myself, but, in the end, I just accepted it. We've had this good fortune Sam; instead of fretting about how or why...let's just enjoy it."

She could see his sincerity and nodded in agreement, Mike was right, no sense overthinking things. She continued to enjoy herself all throughout dinner; and could see Mike was too.

Once they were done and while Mike miraculously had enough money to pay, Sam insisted they split it between them. Soon afterwards, they were back in the car, driving away. As they drove Mike smiled.

"Alright, something I think you'd like to see." He said at last.

Sam couldn't deny her curiosity was piqued and she nodded, waiting patiently while he drove to their destination.

* * *

To say Sam was amazed would be an understatement, she gaped in astonishment. Mike's timing had been perfect, the sun was just setting, they were now parked on an overlook which gave them a stunning view of the sunset over the city.

"Wow, Mike, this is…this is incredible." She gasped.

Mike nodded; smiling softly. "I'm glad you like it; I...I saw it first when, I was...you know."

Sam bit her lip, nodding, remembering that dark time.

"Anyway, seeing such a, beautiful view, and getting that verbal slap in the face, I guess that's what finally helped me." He admitted with a soft laugh. "I just, wanted to share it with you."

She turned to him; her expression bright. "I'm glad you did."

Still smiling she leaned in closer and Mike, taking the hint did so too, their lips met and their world dissolved to just them, this moment, as they kissed deeply, their love for each other filling their entire beings.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Okay, just a small note here, but the dress Sam wears in this chapter is actually based on a dress Hayden Panettiere wore some time ago, just something I thought I'd throw in. Will be doing something similar next chapter with Ashley, her outfit based on something Galadriel Stineman once wore :)


	11. Chapter 10

**Until Dawn: Reclaiming Life**

Chapter 10 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Guest: Thanks and yeah well, not yet for them, it was only their first date after all.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Chris smiled softly as he parked his car and got ready to go and see Ashley. They were finally back at college and Ashley, much to Chris' relief, remained strong. No matter what happened now, what she faced, the looks due to her scars, any comments, she faced it all now.

' _Right after the incident, she just...felt destroyed.'_ He recalled sadly. _'Now, however, she's stronger than before, she bears her scars with pride.'_

He grinned; happy that despite still having their usual problems at night, everybody who survived the incident was recovering well, was stronger now. Sam and Mike were still going strong, now Chris had arrived to take Ashley on another date. He recalled how, the only real lingering problem any of them faced, was the nightmares, but they took solace in each other to cope with that.

Chris was not ashamed to admit that he spent more time at Ashley's dorm, in her bed, than his own, comforting her, she had them worse than the others he knew, but that was no surprise.

They had all suffered greatly, but Ashley was the one who had been attacked and ended up face to face with a Wendigo and would have died if not by pure chance that saved her.

With a soft smile he got out of the car and began making his way up to Ashley's dorm. Finally reaching the door he knocked and waited. His eyes widened and his jaw nearly dropped when he saw her.

Ashley grinned; she looked stunning, scars and all, in a sleeveless dark blue dress with a black hem and neckline, along with a black stripe down the front connecting the two. The dress reached down to a couple of inches above her knees, a blue band circled her waist like a belt and her hair was down and wavy.

Finally she wore black heels to round off the outfit.

"Hey Chris." She greeted him cheerfully.

He nodded. "Wow, Ash, hey, you looks, amazing."

She laughed softly. "Thanks; so, are we ready?"

He nodded again and, linking arms they left and made their way to his car. As they drove Ashley smiled as she relaxed comfortably.

' _Still can't believe I made it this far.'_ She thought happily. _'I owe a lot to Chris, Sam and Mike, without their help….I would still be lost.'_

Reflecting on that, and how everything had changed for all of them she simply prayed that they would finally overcome the nightmares and be able to carry on life again as normal. She knew they owed it to those who died to keep moving forwards, to not let themselves be beaten by the horrors they faced.

She knew what Chris had planned for their date, something she had happily agreed with and now they were on their way to the movies.

"Alright, here we are." Chris said at last as they parked outside the movie theatre. "Now don't worry Ash, I double checked to make sure we don't end up seeing a horror film."

She laughed a little at that. "To be honest Chris, a horror film probably wouldn't be that bad...After what we've been through, it'd probably be like watching a kids show."

Chris laughed at that too and nodded, accepting her point. They got out the car and made their way into the movie theatre; Chris had already got the tickets and so they were able to get their snacks and just head in, they had plans for after the movies too.

* * *

After they finished their time at the movies they made their way back to Chris' car and began driving back to the dorm building. When they arrived, Chris exited the car, opening the passenger door, Ashley stepped out, with a soft laugh.

"Oh Chris." She teased happily.

He laughed and walked her up to her dorm room; once at the door Ashley unlocked it and stepped inside; she turned and bit her lip.

"Um, Chris, could you...stay for a while?"

He nodded and together they entered the dorm and she closed the door. He turned to her and before he could say anything, she suddenly kissed him, deeply.

He responded eagerly and then, somehow, they just, gave up all restraint and before Chris fully registered it, Ashley's dress dropped to the ground, he was already naked from the waist up and they both fell onto her bed, continuing to undress each other as their passion became overwhelming.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Epilogue

**Until Dawn: Reclaiming Life**

Final chapter of my Until Dawn story, a short little epilogue to finish things off, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Junebug: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, not quite, this chapter to be honest, takes place a couple of years later and is just a short small thing to round things off.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Ashley couldn't help but smile as she sat, happier than ever. It had been so long since the Blackwood incident now, it felt like a bad memory. But it was a memory nevertheless, one she'd never forget, but that she wouldn't let weigh her down.

' _Especially not today.'_ She told herself firmly.

Today was after all, supposed to be the happiest of her life. Looking at herself in the mirror, ignoring her scars, she took in the details, smiling all the while. Her hair was done up and styled carefully, her make-up light and perfect, her white dress elegant yet subdued, just the way she wanted it.

Today was the day, her and Chris' wedding. Turning her gaze to her maid of honour, Sam returned her grin happily; resting a hand on the swell of her stomach, three months pregnant. They had all come so far; it would soon be time.

Ashley knew that after all they had been through, when she walked down the aisle, on her father's arm.

Chris grinned when he saw her, Mike standing nearby as the best man, she knew that her life was complete and she wouldn't trade anything for it.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
